


Vision from Heaven

by Limra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limra/pseuds/Limra
Summary: Rey has a vision. And she finally finds her place in all this.





	1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes because someone was touching her and calling for her. But the person wasn't calling for her name.

  
“Mommy! I'm hungry!” The small voice said.

  
Her eyes snapped open. A little girl with very dark hair and hazel eyes was staring at her.

  
‘Good morning, Mommy!” she said smiling lovely with her teddybear in her arms. She was really cute. “ Why Daddy slept on the couch?”

  
Rey wasn't understanding a thing. She looked around the bedroom. A large bed and white sheets surrounded by sunlight. Something was very wrong. She should be on her quarters. In a Resistance Base. She was dreaming. She closed her eyes again and waited for five seconds to wake up.

  
“Mommy! You can't meditate now! I'm hungry!” the little girl said again.

  
Then Rey heard other voices from the other room. “I can't believe, Han! Give it back to me!” A boy came inside the bedroom. A very handsome boy. Dark hair, dark eyes, cute ears. A miniature of Ben Solo.

  
“Mom! Han stole my Old Republic's Almanaque!”

  
“Han?” she asked dumbly.

  
Mini Ben glared at her confused by her lack of reaction. “Yes, Mom! Han, your other son!”.

  
_Her_ other son appeared at her door. “Mom, I didn't stole it. I swear! Rikkon lost it and he forgot where he put it!

  
He looked like Rikkon. Twins. But Han had her chestnut hair.

  
“Mommy! I'm hungry!” The little girl repeated while the other two boys were bickering at each other.

  
“Mom” a feminine sweet voice was heard before a beautiful girl around her fifteens came to her door. She had a very beautiful chestnut hair and dark eyes. She looked like Rey.

  
“Can I borrow your red tunic?”

  
Rey was in love with the girl. When she found her ability to speak again she only uttered “Sure”. And she turned to the other three lovely kids.

  
“ Is there anymore of you? Or I only have four children? “ She was only half joking.

  
The little girl laughed at that. “I want another baby. I don't like being your baby anymore!”

  
“Great.” She mumbled leaving the bed and opening her wardrobe. Very different clothes and a lot of them to choose. She reached out for a pair of leggings and a beige tunic.

Turning back to all the children, all those four beautiful pairs of eyes, she said in a very commanding tone. “ Go to the kitchen and wait for me. And Han, give back your brother's book.”

  
Once they left, Rey allowed herself to try to figure out what was going on. It wasn't a dream. She was having a vision. It was as if she was in another reality. She was herself in another time. But she had never envisioned something so far away in the future. She reached out for her three buns finding out that they weren't there anymore. She looked for a mirror finding one in the ‘fresher. The image reflected was almost the same, but for the first time in her life she thought of herself as beautiful. Short hair and a little more of weight, sun bathed skin with a healthy blush on her cheeks.

  
Rey snapped out of her reverie. She got dressed and got out of her bedroom to find the living room at her left and a very big body slumped on the couch. Ben. Five days before they had picked up a fight about her friendship with Finn. Through their connection. In her real life, there weren't handsome babies and a beautiful house. He had just killed Snoke. He was the new Supreme Leader. But Rey couldn't deny him when he touched her. She knew they loved each other.

  
But this Ben was her husband and they had four children.

  
She approached _her husband_ and called him faking some anger. If he was on the couch they had fought. “Ben Solo”.

  
He made a noise but didn't open his eyes. “ If you ever want to touch me again, open your eyes and go to the kitchen. You know I can't cook.”

  
Ben opened his eyes and made a noise between a snore and a growl. “You can cook. Your new friend at the Senate taught you very well, if I recall.”

His voice remembered her Ben and their fight about Finn. He was jealous. Ben turned his back on her and he sounded very hurt when he spat “ Go eat your damn pumpkin pie with blue milk.”

  
Rey found better not to reply that. After all, she had no idea about what was going on on her own house. She left to the kitchen.

  
What a wonderful place! It smelled nice. It was a big room, there was an enormous table, probably to make room to all children and themselves. The children! They were already on their seats , having already put some bread, milk, crackers and some fruit on the table. No rations. Real food. For that, Rey was glad. She could afford real food for them.

  
“Mom. Can you take Astride’s cereal, please?”Her eldest asked.

  
“Right. “ Rey turned to the cupboards trying not to forget their names. Han, Rikkon, Astride and that beautiful girl she was already in love with. She was so strong with the Force, but so different from her and Ben. So calm and balanced. So delicate and so brave.

  
“Mommy! Cereal!” Astride asked again.

  
“Sorry, I'm a little bit distracted today.” When she was reaching for the doorknob on the cupboard, big hands engulfed hers, reaching for the doorknob above her, opening the door and taking the cereal box. Still encaged by his arms, she looked up and they made eye contact. Her eyes drifted to his mouth and her throat felt very dry. She wanted to kiss him. And apparently he knew that by his smug smile.

  
“You can't reach this one. You're always asking me to take her cereal.” He said leaving back to the table and serving their baby girl.

Astride kissed his cheek and that vision was enough to make Rey want to make up with Ben in the future and in her real life.

  
“Mom? Aren't you coming to eat with us?” Han asked her.

  
“Of course!” She took the chair beside her eldest, as distant as possible of her husband. She wanted to make up, but she was still herself. And thus, just to increase the tension between them, she said mischieviouly, “ I wish we still had that pumpkin pie.”

  
While all the children made a very loud “ Yeah!”, Ben put a scowl on his face.

  
“Dad, you should learn this one with Mom! It's really delicious! “

  
“Padmé, next time you’re up to suggest something for me to learn, please leave your mother’s cooking skills out of possibility”.

  
Padmé. Of course. She wouldn't be surprised if he had named the girl Anakina. But Padmé was sweet just like their girl.

  
“ But, Dad, that dessert was great. I even remember you eating it and saying it was wonderful.” Rikkon laughed at his father's bad mood. 

  
“ Yes. That was before it got the taste of _making the jedi order great again_.” He said looking at Rey and not really answering his son.

  
She couldn't stay behind. “Ben...this is a good thing. The Jedi have to be part of society and not something isolated and not committed to anything.”

  
The kids, as if on cue of an impeding fight, took their bowls and left the kitchen.

  
“We were once committed to politics. It didn't turn very well. Both sides tried to corrupt Anakin Skywalker.”

  
“You're right. It was something corrupting someone. This time is about making our choices, committing to our responsabilities.” She answered him.

  
He averted his eyes from hers . “You're trying to convince me about this for almost twenty years. I say we should stay behind and maintain our balance.”

  
Rey smiled at him, leaving her seat to make herself comfortable on his lap. “ You're afraid of losing this. Our peace and family. Isn't it?”

  
“I'm worried about losing you. When you start making speeches and talking with all those people...I'm afraid You’re going to find someone better.” He said looking at her with those deep dark eyes.

  
She felt her eyes watering. Maybe she wasn't the best person to explain her feelings to her husband. The Rey from the future would probably know how to deal better with this. So, she answered him after comparing her reality and her future. life. She finally had a house. A home. She knew her place in the galaxy. It was by his side.

  
“I have to remember you then that I don’t have place for anyone else in my heart that isn't you or part of you.” She said running her fingers through his hair. “ We have four kids, Ben. Don't be jealous.”

  
He laughed at her commanding tone. "Even when you want to say you love me, you get all bossy.”

  
“I’m not bossy. You' re stubborn”.

  
“Yes. I am. I still don’t believe I have built a home with you. To me It’s like we had our first fight about Finn and you telling me five days later you were late.”

  
Late?

  
She couldn't be late. She...she was late. She was already pregnant. She was waiting for Padmé. That tall and wonderful human being was already within her. But it was still too soon to fell her through the Force. But she knew she was pregnant. Something in her Force Signature hummed along with her thought about how she loved her daughter. She was pregnant.

  
“I was afraid about it. Afraid you wouldn't want my baby. How would you explain to the Resistance your pregnancy was my doing? But you...you were so incredibly calm and wise. As if you knew it would be like this. “

  
“I knew, Ben. As I know right now. I love you.”

  
“I love you too, sweetheart. “

  
As they kissed passionately, Rey felt her vision fading and she was waking up.

Ben Solo was in her bed when her eyes snapped open. A younger version of her future husband. The man she loved. Yet, he wasn't actually with her. He was far away from her with the First Order. She was pregnant and the father of her baby was  Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

  
His eyes fluttered open and, when he saw her, he smiled to stop almost immediately, probably remembering they were upset with each other.

“ Sorry. I didn't mean to...sometimes this connection gets out of control.” He told her already trying to get out of her bed.

Rey tried not to laugh. But it was too late for him to leave her bed. She grabbed his forearm making him turn to face her.

  
“I'm late.” She told him.

  
“ What? Late for what?” He asked confused.

  
“Late.” She repeated bringing his hand to rest on her flat belly.

  
Understanding came to him and she could read it in his eyes. He was afraid.

  
“This connection...I didn't know we could do it real. Are you sure? “ He asked.

  
“Yes.” She answered simply.

  
Fear came to his handsome face. “I'll support you in everything. Everything you decide to do about this.”

  
“ About our baby? Well, I never planned anything else. I'm having her.”

  
“A ...a girl?” There were tears in his eyes and something close to fascination. “You're having my baby?”

  
“Our baby”. She corrected him smiling.

  
“What do you want me to do? Ask anything and I'll do it.” He said bringing their foreheads together.

  
“ Anything?”

  
“ Anything. “ He assured her.

  
“Please, come back to me. Leave all this behind.”

  
It took some minutes of silence, but when he answered her there was no hesitation, only purpose.

  
“ I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”

 


	2. Trouble in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything should be fine...Ben was finally back with her.

 

_Now_

“I’ll come back, Sweetheart. I promise.”

Rey was getting tired of waiting. She had waited for someone on Jakku. She had waited for Luke to train her, and she had waited for Ben to come back. Well, he was physically closer, but she was still waiting for something.

She had an appointment with the doctor and her last conversation with Ben hadn’t gone as expected.

* * *

 

_Before_

Ben had a plan to destroy the First Order and come back to her, as she had asked that morning when she told him she was pregnant. He said it would take almost three months to come to an idea of armistice with the Resistance. But his plans had _changed_ a little due to an insurrection leaded by General Hux. He had tried to poison the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

One week after her revelation, she had felt through their connection Ben suffocating. When she came to him through their bond, she saw him on a ship leading nowhere. He had been left to die alone. She healed him and entered the coordinates to the Resistance’s refuge.

When she told Leia about the whole situation – she told her about their Force bond, but she hid about being pregnant, she didn’t want any harsh decisions or assumptions to be made at the moment -, the General had been practical, she had met him at the med bay without asking her son about anything. First of all, she was a worried mother. He spent five days under medical care.

And fifteen days without her care. She couldn’t touch him. He wasn’t in a cell, but it was somehow worse: Leia had put him under custody on her own apartments. According to the General, no one would want to visit him, so this way she was free to punish him. Ben could participate on daily activities with Chewie’s supervision.

The sixteenth day, Rey found a note under her cup of caf: _Mom is out this afternoon to discuss politics. Miss you._

She felt like a criminal when she sneaked into the General’s quarters. As she entered the living room, he was on her. He put his hands on her waist bringing her flush against him and crashing his lips on hers, asking for entrance with his tongue.

She knew she would do anything to be in his arms.

He stopped kissing her to bend his knees lingering very tender kisses on her belly. “ Hello, Sweetheart. Dad is here now.”

Rey laughed at his endearing connection with their daughter. “Am I to expect you only talking to her from now on? No talk with me? Just kisses?”

“Yes. Only kisses.” He agreed standing up. “And other things until I can’t walk.”

He scooped her in his arms and took her to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Ben collapsed beside Rey, panting, exhausted and satisfied. So was she. “ Well, that was intense.” She said punctuating her pauses to breathe.

“Yeah.”

“We have to find a way to tell your mother”.

Ben shifted to look into her eyes. “Who knows about _her_?”

“Just us.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, what?”

“I thought you would be so happy that you would be telling everyone on the base.”

Rey was confused. Was she getting some disappointment on his voice?

“I couldn’t tell anyone, Ben. They would try to find out who the father was.” She explained putting a protective hand on her belly.

Ben seemed to relax when he put his hand on hers. “Now, that won’t be a problem. We can tell everyone.”

Rey tried to imagine Leia’s face, Finn’s reaction, Poe’s wide eyes and Chewie growling. “I think we should wait. I have to find a way to explain my feelings for you to my friends.”

His body tensed. “But my mother already knows about our bond…”

“Yes. But not about _us_.”

He ran his fingers through his dark mane. “Why didn’t you tell her about _us_?”

She looked at him exasperated. “Did you really want me to tell Leia Organa I am having an affair with the Leader of First Order? The man who-“ She stopped herself before saying something she would certainly regret later.

Ben sat up and Rey could feel his anger radiating from his body. “I don’t understand. She was happy for my return. And she loves you. What’s really going on here?”

“Did you really expect me to tell your mother I am in love with you? It’s the first time I feel this way for someone, Ben. I don’t know what to do!” She was getting worried.

“I think there’s another reason for you not telling her or anyone else. You’re ashamed of _me_.” He uttered leaving the bed and looking for his discarded clothes on the floor.

“I’m not…” she started.

“Yes, you are. If not, you’d have told at least my mother or you _friend,_ Finn. You’re ashamed of what _Poe kriffing Dameron_ will think of you.”

“It’s not like that, but..yes. You were our enemy last month. I knew about your plans, but it was only me. They don’t even sit at the same table as you at the cantine. Everyone is afraid…”She knew she was damning her relationship with each word she said.

He turned to look into her eyes. “You’re afraid. Afraid of losing your high reputation as the Resistance’s New Hope. But I have something to all of you: I’ve been helping. I didn’t ask for anything, but I’m giving you all the pieces of intelligence and war strategy I know of the First Order. You’re afraid my past is going to hurt your jedi tunic. Am I a weakness to you, Rey?”

Hot tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “I have to go. I have an appointment with Doctor Kalonia.”

Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “ Can I go with you?”

“It’s better if we wait…”

“Yes. Until you’re in labor.” He snapped out sarcastically.

* * *

 

_Now_

She was getting ready for the appointment, crying and thinking a lot about what Ben had suggested. Was it true? Was she afraid of telling everyone she was going to have a baby with Kylo Ren? Was she ashamed of loving him? She couldn’t bring herself to tell Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewie or BB-8. She just couldn’t. She knew Ben should be probably suffering with the consequences of his past acts. Was she afraid of admit to love him in the open?

She remembered the first days after the news of her pregnancy when he would always apologize for not being the best guy or the best father.

She went see the doctor alone. She wanted Ben with her though. She wanted him to watch their baby growing and to cry and smile with her. But he didn’t reach for her the rest of the day.

She got up the nex day feeling very bad. Morning sickness. “You’re not being sweet, sweetie.” Later, she got out of bed to eat something. On her way to the cantina, she heard _him_ calling for her. When she turned, he was running on her direction.

It was an empty hall. They were alone.

“Is everything all right? With you? Both of you?” he asked worried.

Rey smiled against her will. She was very upset with him, but she couldn’t resist him. It didn’t matter how much he was upset with her, he was always concerned about her. _Them._

“Yes. It was just routine. She gave me some vitamins too. Something to help my body to heal from Jakku.” She told him.

“But she’s ok, isn’t she? And it’s not dangerous to you, is it?

“No. We’re fine, Ben.”

He got a step closer to her and his hands were reaching for her waist when he stopped halfway, letting them fall to his sides. Someone was calling for her.

Finn, Rose and Poe came to them.

“We were worried about you, Rey. So many appointments at the med bay. Are you okay?” Finn asked.

Poe put one hand protectively at her lower back and looked at Ben. “Is he bothering you?”

Rey looked from Ben to Poe. The first one had a homicidal look directed to the pilot’s hand on her. The second one had a very provocative smile on his face.

“No. I was the one talking to him.” She said looking at Ben while getting out of Poe’s embrace.

“Let’s go eat.”

She left with her friends, but she couldn’t help feeling alone.

For two days he didn’t talk to her. Rey decided she had to tell everyone and forget about being afraid. She had chosen him. She was going to stand by his side. It was her place after all.

It was lunchtime. As always, he was eating alone. She could start like this. They could talk and eat together. Maybe it wouldn’t matter too much when people found out about their relationship and their baby. This could work. She headed to his table, but someone passed by her. Lieutenant Connix. Beautiful girl, blue eyes, blond and shiny hair.

Rey watched when she asked to sit with him and Ben smiled his shy and surprised smile. Rey sat alone still looking at them  together. She knew she was killing Connix with her intense and rude stare. She only broke it when Leia came to sit with her.

“I see you approve my arrangements. Ben was feeling so lonely, so I talked to Kaydel. She’s very forgiving. She told me it would be a pleasure to talk to Ben. She’s a wonderful and brave girl.”

 _Kaydel. Ben and Kaydel._ Even their names were awesome together. She wanted to yell at Leia. She was brave. And she loved her son. She was going to give the General her so dreamed grandchild.

Ben wasn’t alone. Was he?

“It’s your idea, then.”

“Yes. I hope this will work. They look great together.”

They did.

Rey got to her feet with her food and went to their table. “Excuse me.” She said already taking a seat. “Hello, Lieutenant. Hi, _Ben_.”

“Hello, Rey.” The blond woman said smiling. “How are you?”

“I’m pregnant. He’s the father.”

Ben almost threw up his lunch. And Connix looked at her as if she had two heads.

“Con-Congratulations. Errr…I have some things to do… Congratulations again.” She left the cantina in record time.

Only then, she dared to look at Ben. The asshole had a beautiful smile on his face. “Are you happy now?” She asked very upset.

“Not yet.” He brought her to a passionate kiss.

The only thing they heard was Leia’s voice, “I knew it!”

Their friends found difficult to understand, Leia was very happy about it.

Ben never missed another appointment and was never seen alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more...so I got inspired.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is jealous. Rey doesn't like it. She doesn't want to fight. She just wants more babies!

 

 

Padmé’s birth should have been a sign of good luck. But, thanks to _Ben_ , it became a horror holocron. They had been living together in Coruscant. Rey hated the city at the very beginning. Lousy city with people who didn’t know how to bargain food and a refresher with different water temperatures. Ben liked the hot showers while she preferred the icy ones, but they were happy. Until the day he told her she should stay at home to get prepared for labor. Rey knew what he meant: she wouldn’t see the First Order defeated in person. She was supposed to watch it without fighting.

Ben left for a mission leaving her with a very heavy belly behind. But she could feel in her heart he would need her. The Resistance would need her. She couldn’t stay behind.

And this is also the old tale that explains why Poe Dameron became the nightmare of her marriage. To save Ben, she asked Poe a ship. He gave her a beautiful one and said Leia Organa would never forgive him if something happened to her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. He followed her with an entire fleet to rescue her husband.

She had been right. Ben had Force inhibiting cuffs and looked very hurt when she found him. He had just killed Hux, but his mind wasn’t well. He seemed very hurt for what felt like lots of sessions of torture. She healed him without thinking twice. And her effort made her labor start earlier. Ben was still unconscious when Padmé came to the world by the hands of Poe in the Millenium Falcon.

Poe Dameron was the first person to hold Padmé Solo. If Ben didn’t like the pilot befor, from this moment on he _hated_ the man with all the Force he had.

Rey called him ungrateful.

He only stopped bothering her when Padmé opened her first smile and it was all his. She was Daddy’s little princess. Ben held all her love what made Rey very jealous of both of them. She had thought they would both love her as the great mother and wife she was. She didn’t expect she and Padmé to be so insufferable in love with Ben.

She loved him. Oh. How she loved him.

But now, after seven years together, they were living in different houses. One month without kissing Ben, without fighting or making love to him. This was driving her crazy. One month with their Force Bond closed and she couldn’t believe the last time he came to take Padmé he talked about _divorce_.

It hurt like hell.

Rey asked him to leave. One day, he started asking too much about her job as a pilot. He said her work was very attached to Dameron. She tried to explain he was her boss and that they were together as a team. A very professional one by the way. Padmé saw them fighting and she started crying a lot. And then Rey asked him to leave her house.

He had obeyed her.

Each day without him felt like an eternity to have everything she had seen years ago. A beautiful home with the twins Rikkon, Han and her little one, Astrid. Were them lost to her?

Just then, Padmé came inside her bedroom with her pog bear in her arms.

“Princess! Good morning!”

“Hi, mommy. Are you sad?”. Her daughter frowned.

“Yes. I’m a little bit sad.”

“Do you miss Dad? I’m sad too. I miss him.”

Rey smiled at her daughter.

“Yes, I miss Dad. But you were with him yesterday.”

“I miss him here”. She answered simply.

“Me too, honey.”

“He misses you too. He was crying when he looked at me. He said ‘Why do you have to look like your mother?’.

Rey laughed despite her sadness. Padmé was very smart. She would try everything to put her parents together again. “What did you tell him?”

“I said ‘I thought you liked it, Dad!’ and he smiled.”

“Of course he did. You know we love you, don’t you? Don’t matter what happens?”

“I do.”

“Now, let’s eat something.”

While they ate breakfast, her doorbell announced her husband. Or ex-husband. _Ben_.

Padmé ran into his arms while he covered her with kisses. It was so beautiful and kind the way they were when they were together.

Padmé went to her room when Ben asked to speak with her mother.

He checked her out, before his eyes came back to hers.

“Hi”. He said staring at her.

Rey knew she was blushing furiously at this moment. “Hi.”

“I came so we can talk about our situation.”

She gulped hard.

“Okay.” She almost whispered.

She was going to take all back. She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t. And for nothing. Only because he was jealous…

“Please take me back”. He blurted out desperately.

She gaped at him. Surprised.

“I know I’m an ass and that I don’t deserve it, but please. _Please, sweetheart._ ” He was pleading, tears in his eyes.

She should have said ‘yes’. but when she was going to say something, her doorbell rang again. _Poe Dameron_.

“Fuck.” She said instead.

Ben turned to her door and made his way to open it. His face transfigured in anger when Padmé came by opening the door before her father.

“Uncle Poe!”

“Paddie! Why did you call me?”

Suddenly Rey understood. In her innocence, Padmé called someone to take her out of her apartment so her parents could _talk_.

“Can I play with Amilyn?”

Amilyn. Poe’s daughter with Lieutenant Connix.

“If your parents say yes, of course, you can!”.

“N-“ Ben started.

“Yes.” She answered Poe, looking at Ben. “Yes”. She repeated.

She saw when understanding was coming down to her husband’s bird brain.

She was actually answering him. “Yes”.

Padmé and Poe left.

Ben approached her cautiously. “Yes”.

Their bond opened and she could feel him again.

And feel him physically when he started kissing her just like before.

“I Know I’m stupid. I know I can’t be jealous, but I’m always so afraid of losing you, sweetheart.” He said kissing her neck.

“You can be jealous. I like it. But, please, next time I ask you to go away, go sleep on our couch, So we can make up later.” She answered already panting.

“I got it.”

“Take me to our bed.”

“Our _bed_. Sound nice. Next time we have a baby, I’ll be the first to hold them. Agree?”

“Agree”.

“Do you want to make one now?

“Maybe two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! I love this little fic! Probablu going to put some more here, before the others!

**Author's Note:**

> So, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader. But it was made with love. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
